This is what happens if you
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: The new Raimon team suddenly went out of control? What happened! Who or what did this! And why is Tsurugi wearing a skirt? Warning.BAD GRAMMAR! update will be updated soon... I think...
1. Chapter 1

**Me : *drinks beer, face turns red* FUWWAAAAAH! I never thought that drinking beer can _hic _make me this HYPER *jumps up and down*  
**

**Hide : *sweatdrop* Actually, Hime-sama, your not hyper... Your drunk... by the way, where's KUGE-sama?**

**Me : Oh that cat... yeeeaaah, he went to his _hic _cat meeting again... for a cat, he sure is _hic _busy! *falls***

**Hide : *catches me* Ahahah, sorry about that minna-san. she got drunk when she came back home just now and wrote in this random fic, so I think there's going to be tons of grammar mistakes. And for beta readers out there, please don't criticize her... She's just drunk... Oh right, either I or Hime-sama owns Inazuma eleven GO or the characters, All rights belong to Level-5.**

**Me : *drinks more beer* FUWAAAH! ENJOY THE FIC!**

* * *

Tenma's POV.  


Hah! Hisakataburi! Spring break has finally reach it's end! Ah! It's been a month since I saw school, and it really has been awhile since I saw the soccer club! I miss everyone in it! During the spring break, I've been teaching the kids soccer in Gouenji-san's education program again and haven't heard any news from the others. We usually contact each other through text messages. But since it's spring break, none of them contacted me. And I felt kinda lonely last month, not that lonely, I just... miss my friends. But not anymore! Today I'm going to see them again and we'll play soccer together!

I then took a deep breath, let out a big smile, and stepped through the Raimon's gate.

I walked up for a few steps, and suddenly, I got ambushed by a couple of men. It was my classmate Hikaru and Kariya, who knew?

"Hikaru, Kariya, Ohayou!" I greeted, "How are you gu-"

"NO TIME FOR THAT TENMA-KUN!" Hikaru jumped, "WE NEED YOU!" Hikaru screamed with a worried face as he starts pulling me by the arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa... slow down boy" I said as I pat Hikaru's head, "Anyway, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, It's been awhile, But let's talk later! We have an emergency!" Kariya reminded as he starts to pull my arm.

"Emergency, emergency, emergency... is it really that important?" I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"YES!" Both boys claim.

"Can't we just chat for a minute? I mean, we haven't seen each other since last March..." I started, "Oh hey, did you guys got taller?" I complimented.

"TENMA! EMERGENCY!" Both boys once again scream at me.

"You guys are so un-social" I sighed, "So, what kind of emergen-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I got pulled by a force from both hands. One force being pulled by Hikaru, and one force being pulled by Kariya, both of them pulled me so hard a sprint as fast as they could. I feel like flying there for a second. They ran and ran and ran until we stopped in front of the club room. They both let go of my hand and dropped me to the ground, with swirls in my eye.

"Uuugh..." I moaned, "I feel like puking..."

"NO TIME FOR PUKING CAPTAIN! WE NEED YOU!" Hikaru reviewed.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you... you said that for like, 3 times" I said as I grab my head.

"Correction, we said it 4 times..." Kariya corrected, making me sweatdrop.

"Ah, whatever... so, what's the emergency here?"

"See it for youself" Kariya said as he faces his faces the club room door, "Our emergency is in there" He pointed.

"What? Did something happen to the team or something?" I raised an eye brow, letting Hikaru let out a nervous laugh.

"More-less" Hikaru answered.

"Um... O... kay..." I again sweatdrop, I then went in to the club room and I saw the emergency that they've been blabbering about... and it was both weird and horrifying at the same time.

* * *

Normal POV.

The moment Tenma entered the room, he made a giant jaw drop. due seeing he's friends going out of saw tons of his team members doing who-knows-what stuff. He saw Aoi on the club room's sofa snuggling with a soccer ball, Shindou with Akane's camera; Taking pictures of her from various angles, Nishiki and Hayami that are having a wrustling tournament; and Hayami is the one who's winning, Kirino and Midori on the edge of the club room's sofa; with Midori on top of Kirino and Kirino who's flirting while lifting Midori's chin up, Ichino and Aoyama who's getting a massage from Kurama, Tsurugi who's wearing a girls uniform that's posing himself in front of the mirror' lifting, and twirling himself around the mirror with his skirt flying all over the place, and the other senpai are having a mani-pedi with gossip magazines everywhere.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Tenma jumped.

"Oh! Tenma-kun! Your here!" Hayami greeted while pinning the poor Nishiki to the ground, "It's been awhile!" He smirked.

"E-eh?! Hayami-senpai?!" Tenma backed away, "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?! YOU SOUND MORE MANLIER AND MORE OPTIMISTIC!"

"I am?" Hayami replied, "Hahaha! Well this is just the regular me Tenma-kun! I haven't changed a bit! HAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Is that really Hayami-senpai?" Tenma whispered.

"I'm not so sure either" Hikaru whispered back, making me sweatdrop once again.

"Anyway," Kariya cleared his throat, "They've been acting like this since we've first walked in to the club, the entire gang was already like this... that's why Me and Hikaru freaked out... I mean seriously, look at Amagi-senpai ! HE'S APPLYING NAIL POLISH FOR GOD SAKE!" He pointed out.

"I'll never looked up to Amagi-san the same again..." Hikaru said as he lowers his head down.

"But even so, there are some of us that are not effected by the randomness..." Kariya explained, "Akane-senpai, and Nishiki-senpai are suffering from the randomness... poor victims" Kariya said as he shook his head.

"Help me Tenma-kun!" Akane yelped as she blushes to Shindou's action, "A-and Shin-sama... could you please stop taking pictures of me? it's embarrassing..." She said as she looked away, still with the huge blush on her face.

"Ooh! That's it Yamana! Your embarrassed look is so cute and sexy!" Shindou exclaim as he continues taking pictures of Akane with his drool and his blood coming out of both he's mouth and nose.

"Wow... poor Akane-san" Tenma said as he sweatdrop at his new pervty-like senpai.

"Akane ain't the only one who's suffering here!" Nishiki called out, reveal himself being crushed by Hayami's foot, "HELP ME!"

"Hahaha! I LOVE WRESTLIN'!" Hayami screamed in excitement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGG!" Nishiki screamed.

"Poor Nishiki-senpai" Tenma sweatdrop.

"Anyway, what should we do Tenma-kun?" Kariya ask with sparkle in his eyes.

"Eh?! Your asking me?!" Tenma jumped as he points his finger at himself.

"Yeah! What should we do captain?!" Hikaru stepped forward.

"Eh?! um... ano..."

"TENMA! DO SOMETHING!" Both Akane and Nishiki screamed.

"Um... Well I-"

* * *

**Me : *throws the beer away* Uugh! That felt so GOOD! _hic_**

**Hide : *sweatdrop* Hime...sama...  
**

**Me : Anyway, if you like it, don't _hic _EVER READ THIS FIC EVER AGAIN! *twirls around, falls***

**Hide : *catches me again* Gotcha! and what she meant to say was 'Review this fic and we'll update soon', please excuse her. *bows***

**Me : It's so _hic _HOT here! Somebody, anybody, un-dress me!**

**Hide : *blushes* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me :Konichiwa minna! Look! I'm not drunk anymore! Haha~  
**

**Hide : *wipes sweat* Thank god...**

**Me : I saw the reviews, and I can't believe that you guys actually likes this sh-**

**Hide : *covers my mouth* Sheep!**

**Me : *lets go* Anyway, I appreciate your support guys! So here's the second chapter of my crappy fic!**

* * *

"TENMA! DO SOMETHING!" Both Akane and Nishiki screamed.

"Um... W-Well I- um..." Tenma stuttered, "Did something happen before any weird things happen here?" Tenma asked.

"We don't know..." Hikaru said with a sad face.

"But Akane-senpai and Nishiki-senpai was here the whole time... maybe they know the answer to your question..." Kariya explained.

"Oh I see!" Tenma nodded, "I'll ask them!" Tenma smiled before leaving the two first years in front of the door. He first walked up to Nishiki that's still being tortured by Hayami. "Ano, Hayami-senpai" Tenma called.

"Eh? Tenma?" Hayami answered, "Wassup?" He smirked.

"Well... um... would you be kind enough to remove your feet away from Nishiki-senpai?" Tenma forced a smile, "I've got something that I want to talk about with Nishiki-senpai. Do you mind?"

"Oh, HAHA! Not at all! Just return it when your done using it..." Hayami warned as he kicks Nishiki up to Tenma, making Nishiki go flying through the air and lands with a bump. Hayami then walks to the other side of the room and sat on a chair with a manly pose.

"Itaaai..." Nishiki claim as he rubs head, making Tenma sweatdrop a little.

"Ano ne Nishiki-senpai..." Tenma called.

"What?"

"Don't you think that some of us are acting weird today?"

"Yes... I do" Nishiki said as he stood up, "Man, I didn't know that Hayami know self defense"

"I know right?" Tenma said sarcastically, "Anyway, did you know what happen when you entered the club room? any suspicious guy hanging out in the room?"

"Nope, none..." Nishiki shook his head, "The only suspicious guy hanging out in this room is him..." Nishiki proclaim as he points his finger towards Hayami, "I mean seriously, he's pretty suspicious... Hayami is a pessimist kind of guy, and now he's acting more of a man than me..." He murmured, "Maybe he's not our Hayami that we know..." He added, making the poor brunette to sweatdrop.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Tenma nodded, "So, any suspicious activity around the club room when you walked in?"

"Oh, there's a lot of suspicious activity here..." Nishiki sweatdropped, "And before I got a chance to say 'WHAT'S GOING ON?!' or something like that, Hayami ambushed me from my right... But Yamana got here before me, so maybe she knows somethin' "

"Oh really?"

"I think so..." Nishiki shrugged, and without another minute to waste, he got ambushed by Hayami again.

"Come on! You can't keep chatting with Tenma for the rest of your life! Play With me Nishiki!" Hayami laughed as he do a crab toss to Nishiki. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Nishiki screamed in pain, "I give up ze yo! I give up!" Nishiki exclaim as he hits his head towards the floor, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ZE YO! ZE YO! ZE YO! ZE YO! ZE YO! ZE YO! ZE YO!" Nishiki once again screamed. "ORE TATAKAU DAITSUKI NANDA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hayami laughed historically as Tenma backs away.

_That is soooooooooooooo not Hayami-senpai... _Tenma thought with a sweatdrop above his face. But he then ignored the two wrestling couple and makes his way towards Akane.

"Ano Akane-san." Tenma called out, "Did you s-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMEN MATSUKAZE!" Shindou glared as he kicks his kouhai to a wall, "GET YOUR OWN GURL YOU PERVERTED!"

"Ouch!" Tenma exclaim as he rubs his head, "Say that to your own butt Shindou-san! Your a pervert yourself!" Tenma complained.

"Am so not!"

"Am so to!"

"So not!"

"So to!"

"So not!"

"So to!"

"So not!"

"So to!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NO-"

"WILL YOU MEN'S SHUT THE PICKLE UP ALREADY!?" Akane burst out as she screamed those sentence. And without realizing it, the whole team is now looking at her with a 'WTF' look. Cause of embarrassment, she sits back neatly on the room's sofa and lowers her head down.

"S-sorry to bother..." She flushed deep red, making Shindou drool to escape from his mouth.

"NICE YAMANA! YOUR SO KAWAII!" He said as he takes more pictures of Akane, "Imma post these pictures in tiger pop magazine!" He exclaim.

"P-p-please don't Shin-sama!" Akane squealed, making Shindou's blood running through his nose again.

"Geez, so much for trying to get information's..." Tenma muttered, "What should I do? There's not a single clue here... None of them even knew what happen to who-knows-what-happen..." Tenma sighed. He leaned the wall and starts thinking, sherlock-holmes-style. "What to do oh what to do..."

"Ooh Tenma-kun~" A voice called out, making Tenma looked to the right. And the moment he turned his head, his face went pale, he is now scared for life, disgusted for life, and regretted that he ever turned his head. Try to guess what he see... Yup, he saw Tsurugi with a girl's uniform (a short mini dark-blue skirt, and a white un-buttoned shirt) with his hair un-tied. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsurugi..." Tenma backed away, "Y-You look..."

"Pretty? Cute? Irresistible?" Tsurugi winked while letting his tongue out.

"Um... not exactly..." Tenma sweatdropped, "You look both disgusting and sexy to be honest..." Tenma proclaim. "B-But what I meant by sexy is... well, disturbing to see... C-could you please change to your normal uniform Tsurugi?"

"Heeeeeh, Your so mean Tenma-kun! I just changed into these uniform! and yet, You called me ugly!" Tsurugi looked away as he starts sobbing ridiculously.

"E-eh?! Tsurugi?! Are you crying?! Aw man! Please don't cry! Aki-nee-san would totally kill me if she knows that I made you cry! Wait a minute, what am I saying?!" Tenma freaked as he grabs his head.

"Tenma your so mean!" Tsurugi said as he continued to sob.

"Ugh! Um... Please don't cry Tsurugi! You really do look very disgusting wearing that uniform to be honest... But please don't cry! I'll make it up to you!" Tenma said as he pats Tsurugi's shoulder.

"Well then..." Tsurugi said as he faces Tenma with a smirk, "You'll have to kiss me to make it up to me!" He winked as he pulls Tenma's face closer to his.

"GYAAAAAH! NO! THAT'S GROSS TSURUGI! I'M NOT GAY AND SO ARE YOU!" Tenma shrieked while trying to get Tsurugi's grip off.

"But Tenma-kun! You said that you'll make it up to me!" Tsurugi whined.

"But this is too- how should I say this... It's pretty yucky if I kiss a cross-dressing middle schooler!" Tenma reasoned.

"But even so-!" Tsurugi stopped at his sentence as Tenma runs away from his emo-like-cross-dressing-classmate, "NOOOOOOOOO! TENMA! COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" Tsurugi cried.

"Well I don't feel the same way dude! Sayonara weirdo!" Tenma shouted as he hides behind the room's sofa. "Haaaah," Tenma sighed, "Tsurugi is so... unpredictable..."

"Well, Love cannot be predicted my friend~" A voice popped out, making Tenma jumped a little.

"Ki-Kirino-senpai! A-a-a-a-and Midori-san too!" Tenma claimed.

"Bingo~" Midori toned.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?" Tenma sweatdropped.

"Loving each other~" Both red headed and pink headed replied in harmony.

"R-right..."

"You look very pale my friend..." Kirino said in a charming way, "Is there something that you desire or not?" He asked, "I may be a service and help you with your problem young brunette."

"Desire?" Tenma raised an eye brow, "Um... maybe I desire clue's for these random things that's going on in the soccer club..."

"Random things? I do not see any random things in the soccer club fair men" Midori answered, "All I see here is just the beautiful aqua-marine eyes of my pink prince~" Midori giggled a bit as rests her head on Kirino's chest, making Tenma to earn an eye twitch. "Same goes to me too young brunette... All I see here is just the beauty of the shining maiden right here~" Kirino toned as he embrace his hands around Midori, making her squealed a little bit.

"Oh... kay then..." Tenma sweatdropped, "Anyway, either than seeing each others beautiful faces in sights, do you guys see anyone else? Someone that's not from the soccer club?"

"Actually, we did met a gifted person fair men," Midori said as she took a slight glimpse of Tenma, "He was the one who showed me the beauty of Ranmaru-kun~"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Yes, really." Kirino smiled, "He had a unique hair that is tied into a low ponytail, but his unique hair was no match for Midori's jasmine-like hair~"

"He had gleaming red eyes too, but he's gleaming eyes weren't match for Ranmaru's shining eyes..." Midori giggled.

"Unique hair? Red eyes?" Tenma reviewed.

"Un!" The couple nodded. "He is known for the goddess of love~" Kirino added.

"Goddess of love... Wakata..." Tenma nodded as he tried to remember the details of this mystery men. "Thanks alot! I'll try to find the cupid who's behind all this! Ja ne! Lovebirds!" Tenma shouted at the two as he walks up to Hikaru and Kariya.

"Any luck?" Kariya asked.

"A little..." Tenma let out a nervous laugh, "I think I got enough clues to track down this person whose behind all this..." Tenma smirked, "And I know exactly who this person is..."

"Well then, let's try to find whoever possessed the team!" Hikaru suggested.

"Ouh!" Kariya and Tenma agreed in excitement.


End file.
